Die Evakuation von Albion
Die Evakuation von Albion (ursprünglich: Die Evakuierung von Albion oder: Rückkehr der lebenden Toten) ist ein Jarvis-McPherson-Comic und der letzte, in dem Lien-Da eine böse Rolle spielt. Jarvis fährt mit Sonic, altmodischem Hut und seinem alten Ford T über die Mobius-Angel-Island-Brücke... Jarvis: "Komm nach Albion und hilf mir beim Evakuieren!" Mehr hat er nicht gesagt....Gleich erfahren wir mehr! Ein U-Heul- (Anspielung auf die amerikanische Umzugsfirma U-Haul) LKW steht bereits auf der Insel. Jarvis: Da wären wir! U-Heul-Möbelpacker: Schluchz! Sonic: Ich geh' dann mal! WROOM! Sonic ist weg! Knuckles: Warum wir evakuieren? Lien-Da will die Insel entgültig übernehmen! Lara-Le wartet im Toyota Previa von 1997, Kennzeichen: "AL-1994": "Knuckles, kommst du? Wir wollen los!" Der Previa ist bereits mit Kisten namens "Zeugs", "Mehr Zeugs", "Noch mehr Zeugs" sowie Kneecaps beladen. Knuckles: Jaa-ha, ich komme! Jarvis: Warte! Das Familienfoto (aus Sth #186) hättet ihr fast vergessen! Knuckles: Das nehm' ich! Jarvis dreht sich zum Leser: "Ich fahre ihnen vorsichtshalber hinterher..." Die Echidnas fahren auf den Echidna Freeway, der für sein berühmtes Fahrgemeinschaftszeichen bekannt ist: ein Auto, welches in einem Planschbecken versinkt (englisch: Carpool), als plötzlich... Lara-Le: Oh nein... Wynmacher: Was is'? Lara-Le: Stau! Ein sehr interessanter! Diverse Echidnas, die eigentlich schon tot sein sollten, stecken auch im Stau: Sabre im Buick LeSabre (1992-97), Sojourner mit dem Sojourner-Mars-Sonde auf dem Dach seines Chevrolet Corsica. Und hinter Sabre ein britischer Albion-LKW, Modell Super Reiver, mit Michelin-Echidna am Grill. Knuckles: Quod est non esse. (lateinisch: Was zu erwarten war.) Wenn ganz Albion evakuiert wird, was hattet ihr erwartet? Disziplin? In dem Moment hält der Oberste Magistrat in seinem Lada neben dem Previa an: "Sie hier? Was für ein Zufall!" Wynmacher: Zufall? Eher nicht! Warum fahren Sie nicht Oberklasse? Oberster Magistrat: Das wurde mir zu teuer! Lara-Le: Wir essen jetzt was von EchDonalds, dann ist der Stau vielleicht vorbei! Und das taten sie auch, via Drive-In. Wynmacher: ...und was möchtest du, Knuckles? Agent 1 (im Chevrolet Tahoe): ! Ruf sofort Lien-Da an! Agent 2: Ja ja! (Er fummelt das Autotelefon hevor) Lien-Da (im Cadillac DeVille Concours von 1997-99): Was?? wen habt ihr gefunden? Passt auf: Ihr klaut Uniformen aus Fort Equidna und baut folgendes.... Agent 1: OK! WUWUWUWUWUWUWU..... Sie snipen also eine Wache aus Fort Equidna und schießen ihm ins Genick. Leichte Schüsse auf den Hinterkopf erhöhen das Denkvermögen! Was ist eigentlich mit Jarvis? Jarvis: Genau! Was ist mit mir? Jarvis hat den Ford T gegen einen Porsche 911 GT1 von 1993 umgetauscht. "Gut, dass ich den Ford T verkauft habe. Der hier läuft ziemlich gut und...Oh was'n das?" (Die falsche Zollstation, die von Lien-Das Agenten aufgebaut wurde.) Agent 1: ....Sind in Ordnung! Jarvis: OK. Währenddessen... Lara-Le: Dieser Jarvis! Will uns beschützen, zeight sich aber nicht!"* *So oder so! Kurz darauf kommen sie am Ortsschild von Echidnaopolis vorbei. Knuckles: Oh, Echidnaopolis! Lara-Le: Ich dachte, dass liegt auf.... Wynmacher: Nein zum tausendsten Mal! Lien-Da: Ich seh' sie. Sie kommen mir entgegen! Sie wendet den Cadillac. Wynmacher: Das Mädchen im Cadillac hinter uns könnte dir gefallen! Knuckles: !!! Das ist Lien-Da!! Und die ist definitiv nicht meine Freundin, weil sie mich hasst! Außerdem habe ich bereits eine Freundin!** **Dazu kommen wir gleich! Lien-Da: Sie entkommen! Die sollen mich kennenlernen! WUWUWUWUWUWUWU...BULLER! GOLLER! UMWELTVERPEST! Lien-Da rast beim Rot über die Ampel..... Aurora (im Oldsmobile Aurora, 1994-1999): Sind Sie verrückt? Es ist Rot! (Das Bild ist so knapp geschnitten, dass man die Räder nicht sieht! Typi 1: Ist das ein Lowrider? Typi 2: Nee, der Trottel hat das Bild zu knapp geschnitten!) ....und ihr Auto wird beinahe von einem Albion-Müllwagen mit der Aufschrift: "Halte Echidnaopolis sauber! Lass deinen Müll in Albion!" vorne und einem Bild von einem Stück Müll, welches in die Mülltonne springt auf der Seite, erfasst. Die Echidnas sind mittlerweile auf die AuTOBORn gefahren... Lara-Le: Ich glaube, wir haben sie abgehängt! Wohin jetzt? Knuckles: Tja, ich weiß nicht...-Kau- (Denkblase mit Zahnrädern) Kneecaps: (Denkblase mit krude gemalten, wie Sonnen aussehende Zahnrädern) Währenddessen, nicht sehr weit entfernt... Julie-Su: Mist! Ihr Isuzu Axiom springt nicht mehr an. Sie steigt aus.... JS: Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen? Ach, ich halte einfach den nächsten an!...Da kommt schon der Erste! Steppenwolf hält seinen Audi Steppenwolf neben JS an. JS: Können Sie mich mitnehmen? Steppenwolf: Nee, tut mir leid! JS: Überhaupt, ich dachte Sie wären tot! Steppenwolf: Mein Nachfahre (Knuckles) hat mich wiederbelebt! Er fährt wieder los. 5 m entfernt... Jarvis hört "You took all the ramblin outta me" von Jerry Reed" Jarvis: Ist das da vorne nicht... Hallo Julie-Su! Soll ich dich mitnehmen? JS: Ja, bitte! Jarvis: Na denn ma los! Dein Wagen wird ein Mechaniker in die Werkstatt bringen! Was ist denn so passiert? JS: Mich haben zwei Agenten verfolgt, als sie mich erkannt haben. Kurz nachdem ich sie abgehängt hatte, gab mein Isuzu den Geist auf. Ich habe einen wiederbelebten Steppenwolf angehalten, der hatte aber kein Platz... Danach hast du mich mitgenommen! Was machen derweil die Agenten? Kneipe "Zum besoffenen Ameisenigel" Agent 1: *Hips* L-Lien-Da hat angerufen. Deine *Hups* Mutter...Nein, ich meine *Hick* Agent 2: Zum Byron...Huron...Erie...Superior...Tahoe! *Plumps!* Agent 1 (zu Rutan in seinem VW Routan): Aussem Weg! Wwir sinn Agenten! *Hups* Scheems Bont! (=James Bond, nur damit ihr wisst, dass ich weiß, wie man seinen Namen schreibt.) 10 Minuten später... Der Tahoe ist schrott! Agent 1: K...Komm! Die Dielen da *Hicks* erwartet uns! Agent 1 & 2 salutieren betrunken: "G..gunaabend, Kommissar!" Agent 1: Wwir ham 16 Flaschen Schim Biem (=Jim Beam) getrunken! Agent 2: Und dann hamma den Tahoe geschrodded! Den Previa hamma durchfaan lassen! Lien-Da: Ihr wisst, was ich mit euch mache? Sie peitscht die Agenten aus. Agent 1: Gnade! Gnade! Agent 2 kühlt sein Gesäß Zurück zu Jarvis... JS: Zeig mir mal, wie schnell der fährt! Jarvis: Gerne! Da vorne sehe ich auch schon Knuckles! Bei 300 km/h fliegt das Heck ab und der Motor fliegt auseinander. Julie-Su lacht. Jarvis: Das findest du wohl witzig, was? Er hält den Porsche am Strand an. Wynmacher: Was will der Proll von uns? Dann sieht er Julie-Su: (zu Knuckles): "Deine Freundin ist da!" Knuckles legt KtE #1, welches er grade las, zur Seite und geht zu seiner Freundin rüber. Knuckles: Hallo Julchen! Ich kann jetzt leider nicht; ich muss Jarvis helfen, den Porsche zu reparieren! (Denkblase: Hoffentlich will Kneecaps nicht wieder mit mir spielen!) Der Ölstab ist komplett schwarz! Was hast du gemacht? Und am Motorblock habe ich mir die Hand verglüht! Kneecaps: Na-na adda appa? Knuckles: Nein, ich spiele NICHT mit dir! (Denkblase: Jetzt hab ich's schon wieder gesagt!) Kneecaps: Wääh! Na-na appa da-da! Knuckles: Na gut, ich spiele mit dir! Kneecaps: Snif! Jarvis: Ha, simple Technik! Und schon isser repariert! Lara-Le (schaut auf ihre "Solex"-Uhr): Schon sieben Uhr! Knuckles, fütterst du Kneecaps und bringst ihn ins Bett? In dieser Nacht.... Knuckles: Ach Julchen, ich habe dich ja so lieb! *Küss* JS: Ich liebe dich noch mehr, Knuxie! *Knutsch!* Jarvis: Die nun wieder! Am nächsten Morgen... Agent 1: Kommissar, jemand möchte Sie sprechen! Lien-Da: Schicken Sie ihn herein! D...D...D...Dimitri! Dimitri ist jetzt kein Kopf in einer Glaskugel mehr, sondern sieht jetzt wieder aus wie früher, mit ganzen Körper. Dimitri: Überrascht? Meine Liebe, ich habe am Ring of Acorns gedreht! Jetzt bin ich genau 347 Jahre jünger: 32! Lien-Da: Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig zu meinem größten Projekt aller Zeiten! In der "Halle der Gafallenen..." Die beiden stehen vor einem in die Wand eingebauten Vitrine, in der Kragok auf einer Weinroten Matraze mit Knöpfen liegt und an eine Extralonglife-Batterie angeschlossen ist. Dimitri: Ist...Ist das Kragok? Lien-Da: Schau auf den Namen, Mann! KRAGOK AUS DEM HAUSE DIMITRI 1969-2001 Die beiden setzen sich Schutzbrillen auf. Lien-Da: Und jetzt pass auf! Sie legt einen Hebel um und sagt, frei nach H.P Lovecrafts "Cthulhus Ruf" (1926): "Ph'nlui mglw' nafh Kragok Albion wgah'nagl fhtagn!" ("In seinem Haus zu Albion wartet der tote Kragok träumend".) Das Geräusch, welches darauf folgt, ist, ohne das Klötern, dieses hier direkt am Anfang: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2d11rzOySc&feature=youtu.be&t=2m48s Dann folgt ein "Douk Douk Douk" ein hohes Pfeifen und.... BAOOOM! Lien-Da (in zerfetzen Klamotten): Jede Sekunde... Kragok: W..wo bin ich? Bist du das, Lien-Da? Dimitri (in zerfetzten Klamotten): Hurra, er lebt! Jetzt hat dieser Jarvis keine Chance gegen uns! Lien-Da: Ich besorg' uns Waffen und einen Bus! Morgen machen wir ihn fertig! Und so sitzen am nächsten Morgen Lien-Da, Dimitri und Kragok in einem schwarzen VW Multivan von 1998 voller Waffen und suchen nach Jarvis. Lien-Da: Siehst du den Porsche schon? Dimitri: Noch nicht! Kragok sitzt hinter und schaut durch die Heckscheibe: "Habt ihr den Previa vergessen?" Lien-Da: Da ist der Porsche! Und direkt davor: der Previa! Der Previa wird von der Strße gedrängt. Lara-Le: Ooh, Wynmacher, was geschieht hier! Wynmacher: Ruhe! Ich muss fahr...Oooh! BRITSCH! Der Multivan bremst. Jarvis: Was'n da los?! Kragok stößt sich den Kopf beim Aussteigen durch die Heckklappe. Lien-Da: Los, komm! Sie zückt eine einfache Pistole und zerschießt Jarvis' Reifen. Der Porsche überschlägt sich und landet auf dem Dach. Jarvis: Ich stehe noch, du Femme Fatale von einem Ameisenigel! Lien-Da schießt mit einem Raketenwerfer auf JS' gerade repariertes Auto. JS: Oha! Sie springt raus. HUIIIIIT.....BUUUUMMM! JS: Mein Wagen! Ich habe ihn gerade erst zurückbekommen! Das wirst du bereuen, Halbschwester! EBS-Reporter: Wir unterbrechen die Sendung wegen folgendem Thema: Chaos auf der AuTOBORn: Dark Legion liefert sich erbitterten Kam... BOMM! Eine Granate, sichtbar im vorherigen Bild, fliegt in den Nachrichten-Van, welcher explodiert. EBS-Reporter: ...pf! ???: Was ist denn da los? Drei Echidnas und ein Junge*** (***Sehr guter Film!) Und sie kämpfen! Und...ist das mein Sohn?! Ich halte sofort an! Er bremst seinen 2000-05er Chevrolet Impala und nimmt ein Speer aus der Kofferraum. ???: FÜR MEINEN SOHN! Lien-Da fängt das Speer: "Ha! Das hast du dir so gedacht!" Dann bricht sie das Speer auf ihrem Oberschenkel entzwei. Pickup-Fahrer: Was zur...Was macht die denn mitten auf der Straße? Der Fahrer bremst sein VW Taro ein paar Zentimeter von Lien-Das Ledernem Bein und die Bretter, die sich auf dem Pickup befanden, fliegen hoch in die Luft. Lien-Da wischt sich mit einem Dark-Legion-Tuch den Schweiß vom Kopf: "Uff! Ich stehe noch!" DONK! Das Brett fällt auf sie und sie wird ohnmächtig. Jarvis: Tust du nicht! Dimitri und Kragok kommen von hinten, ersterer hat einen Knüppel: "Du auch nicht!" KRACKS! Das zweite Brett zerschellt an Dimitris hartem Schädel und die andere Hälfte fliegt Kragok ins Gesicht. Jarvis: Hallo, Notdienst? Ich brauche einen Krankenwagen für drei! Und so begeben sich unsere Helden wieder nach Albion: Jarvis und JS, mit dem Fleetwood Southwind Storm von ersterer und 1998: "Siebenundreißig Fuß pure Freude!" Locke und Knuckles: Knuckles: Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein "echter" Vater wieder lebt! (Dabei läuft dieses berühmte Lied im Radio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13GmeSX7IAM es geht allerdings nur bis 0:18) Locke: Da biste platt, was? Dimitri, Kragok und Lien-Da (sitzen im Krankenwagen): Kragok: Ich seh' nix mehr! Wynmacher, Lara-Le und Kneecaps: Lara-Le (zu Wynmacher): Hör jetzt auf zu schmollen! Du kannst ja immer noch sein Vater sein, und Locke wird sein Großvater! Irgendwann erreichen unsere Helden eine bekannte Ansicht: das Schild: "You are now leaving the AuTOBORn. Drive safely (or end up like me) mit einem Bild von Tobor, nach dem die AuTOBORn benannt ist, mit dem Hut seines Vaters. Jarvis und JS ziehen sich mit Country wie zum Beispiel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNjVolQMUkg (fängt bei 0:20 an, geht bei 1:22 weiter und endet bei 1:40) walzen die Front eines Polizeiautos platt und machen Zapfsäulen leer-das alltägliche...bis zum Schluss! Als die Sonne aufgeht, rasen ein silberner Chevrolet Impala, ein großes Wohnmobil und ein Krankenwagen am Ortsschild vorbei: "Entering Albion. Home of the Albion Thrashers". (einer American-Football-Mannschaft) JS hat eine Zeitschrift auf der Bluse gelegt, auf dessen Titel ein Echidna mit Waschbrettbauch zu sehen ist: "Hooooaah! Sind wir schon da?" Jarvis: Jepp! Er drückt einen Knopf, und eine Leiter enfaltet sich von der Seite des Wohnmobils. JS' neues Auto, ein Isuzu Ascender, steht schon in der Einfahrt zu ihrem Haus bereit. Jarvis: Jetzt aber schnell! Man erwartet mich! Im Krankenhaus... Lien-Da (spricht in ihren Metall-Dreadlock) Hallo? Ja, überrasch ihn beim Interview! Du bist nächstes Mal die Gegenspielerin! EBS-Reporter (in langem Frack): Mr. McPherson, wissen Sie schon... Jarvis: ...Wer mein nächster Gegner sein wird? Nein! Plötzlich wird die EBS-Stoffwand eingerissen ???: Das werde ich sein, hihihi! Jarvis: Fiona Fox! EBS-Reporter: Damit stürzt sich Mr. McPherson in ein weiteres Abenteuer! Zurück im Krankenhaus... Transistorradio: Das war ein Interview mit krrzwzz.... Knirsch! Lien-Da hat das kleine Radio in ihrer Faust zerdrückt. LIEN-DE!